conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Joiner
Ryan Joiner is the current Chancellor of Interex, having served since August 9th, 1991 after his father suffered a stroke and died a week later. Joiner is viewed as the sum of Interex's qualities and ideals, and given his stoic nature is regarded as a father-like when dealing with politicians from that nation. Generally viewed as a "strongman", Joiner's pre-Chancellory history has been critisized, primarily for his views on morality, in which he stated a "true" atheist is not bound to morals of a higher power, a statement that has been attacked by the worldwide atheist community. His policies at home and abroad have been poorly recorded, and the only chances for others to visibly are during the UN meetings he feels obliged to attend. Biography Early Life Ryan Joiner was born on March 15, 1967, to Christian Joiner, the then-Chancellor of Interex, and Marge Joiner, a chemist who married Christian back in the United States before Interex was founded. Ryan was the youngest of two other brothers and a sister, and was not expected to play a larger role in the history of his nation. As the son of scientists in a country of scientists, Joiner was sent to the University of Interex where are the nation's best and brightest were trained for their future role as heirs to the knowledge and technology of Interex. Joiner was never given much consideration throughout his life with his parents, his father always praising his eldest Lawrence for his accoplishments, while ignoring those of Joiner. This meant Joiner had to work harder to for everything, while his brother took the easy road through life on the back of his father's influence as the Chancellor. This disgusted Joiner, who believed in the merit system, and lead to his self-imposed alienation from his family in 1981. Without them, the young Joiner had to claw his way from the ghetto he found himself in, and work to achieve the greatest he dreamed of, if only to spite his father and brother. In 1982, Joiner re-entered the University of Interex after gaining the money (through dubious means), and lots of boot-licking that lead to his bitterness during his attedence there. His charisma and insightfulness saw him chose to pursue a career in politics, for which he was to succede. After his four-year stay, he immediately applied for position in the Interex Science Council, the general assembly of the nation, and the most pretigious body of politicians in the country. Joiner was able to gain a position in the council as a public speaker, where he would spit out his father's lies and propaganda, instead of actually telling the people how to better pursue the road of technological advancement, the sole reason Interex was founded in the first place. Instead, Joiner spent two years builing a base for himself to challenge his father's authority, and gain the power needed to oust him from the Chancellery. This immediately led to his dismissal from the Science Council, and the hatred of his father. Upon his eventual return to politics in 1988, the clone population slaughtered most of the second generation which had created them, amoung the bodycount all of Joiner's siblings, who were extremely unpopular politicians. With no other choices, Joiner was selected by his father to succede him. Joiner's Vice Chancellery In 1988, Joiner was granted the role of Vice Chancellor of Interex, following the gruesome murder of his predessor, Marco Blanch, who was torn apart by roiting clones and the members of the growing third generation population. Joiner's father was under lots of stress as his new administration demanded more progress in fields of science, which though they were proceeding slowly, wre not fast enough for the populace. Ryan Joiner saw the perfect chance to gain the acceptance of the politicians using his ability to speak and charm them over to his side. Like a modern-day Absalom, Joiner slowly but surely dragged his father's support away as the Vice Chancellor, promising real change and equality for the expanding clone population, and a true future fr the third generation Interex. Joiner by 1990 was the true leader of Interex, leading the projects that made Interex the advanced city-state today. His father began suffering from heart problems, brought on by his inability to meet the demands of the people, and his growing insecurity about the growing influence of his son. He was forced by the Science Council to take time off, for they fully trusted his son to run the nation more effectively than him in his forced "medical" leave. Chancellor Christian Joiner knew exactly what the council meant, and spent his last days as the powerless chancellor of Interex. Ryan spent that time building up his role as the real leader securing the trust of the people more openly, and ensuring the Science Council cound confide in him the power needed to truely direct the nation legally, for he was still the vice chancellor. Death of the Chancellor When Joiner's father was on his way to the Interex Medical Center August 5th, 1991, he suffered a stroke while riding the maglev from the chancellor's residence at the Aperture Center. Immediately rushed to the medical center an hour later, Christian Joiner was expected to make it. Ryan Joiner was informed of the incident and rush to the center himself to support his father. Seeking a chance to heal old wounds, the Joiners requested some privacy. The two spoke about the recent years, but the uprising of the clones and third generation came up. Ryan's role in the uprising that led to the death of Christian's favorite child in turn led to hatred. Christian went into a rage, blaming Ryan for the death of thousands. In this moment of anger, Christian suffered a heartattack, and medical personnel rushed in and ordered Ryan out. A few days later on August 9th, Ryan was informed that his father had died. His fragile heart had given out from excessive stress during the arguement, and caused his father extreme pain in his final moments. Ryan never forgave himself for being the cause of the death, a death that could have been avoided had he not made the attempt to excuse his role in his older brother's death. What was most painful was that the scientific community of Interex, worker harder because of Ryan's efforts, developed a cure that could have saved his father's life. When informed of the new role he would have, the one he wanted all along, Ryan saw no point in grieving forever, and took up the mantle. Many believe that his refusal to grieve for his father's death may have resulted in Ryan Joiner losing the charimsa he once had. Many believe that he may simply be a shell of the man he once was. However, none dispute that he became a highly effective leader thereafter, with more attention focused on the people instead of his own life. With no family, Ryan had nothing to tie him down emotionally, and as an atheist, used that stance to justify his later actions during his chancellery. Political Views Like an politician, Ryan Joiner's politicial views have been developed over a period of time in which he has the liberty of choosing his stance on certain issues. As an atheist, he has put forth more effort to better establish his stand on religion and issues of morality, the latter being his most notable. Category:Interex